This invention is related to steam traps which are used throughout industry where heat is extracted from steam for any number of reasons. As steam injected into the object to be heated, the by-product (condensed steam), must be removed from the object in a timely manner such that additional steam may enter to continue the heat transfer process. However, it is important that uncondensed steam not be allowed to leave the object in that vast quantities of energy would be wasted. To prevent such inefficiency, a device commonly called a "steam trap" is installed on the discharge of the above mentioned object which only allows condensate to pass through to the condensate collection system. This condensate trap is a mechanical device reasonably subject to failure due to wear or plugging of the small orifice passages characteristic of these devices. Consequently, such devices are typically accompanied by a system of valves within the piping to service the steam trap.
The number of valves and fittings required to properly test, vent, bypass and isolate a steam trap station can be from a minimum of two to an ideal of eight valves along with several pipe tees, nipples, unions, etc. The cost of the ideal valving system can often exceed the cost of the steam trap by a factor of two. The type of valves required is also special and expensive, because of the stringent requirements steam places upon equipment. In fact, years ago the inventor developed a special type of valve for this service and continues to market thousands of these valves per year; however, it is only a two valve manifold and it takes two of them plus one additional block valve to accomplish an ideal steam trap service station. After considerable research and failure over several years, the inventor has developed a one handle test station that will accomplish all of the valving requirements of the ideal trap service station, but further adds the very important dimensions of safety, convenience, compactness, and cost effectiveness.